Lily
Lily (リリ, Riri) is the youngest known Baskerville. She has a contract with the viscious Bandersnatch and is known for her emotional and reckless personality. Only recently, Lily was released from the Abyss 100 years after taking part in the Tragedy of Sablier. Lily's reckless behavior nearly killed Reim Lunettes, whom she views as her friend, and was the cause of Fang's death at the hands of Xerxes Break. History Lily was born one hundred years before the present time in a village called Ebauche to a large but relatively poor family. She was neglected by them because she wasn't useful and was blamed for accidents that would happen when she was around. When she was still very young, she was branded with a mark that symbolized the devil and banished from the village into the woods. It was at that time she was found by a strange light that led her to the Baskervilles, where she was taken in by them. Lily felt accepted by the Baskervilles even more after that Fang and Doug also got tattoos like hers on their faces because they thought it was cool, which made her very happy. Lily later took part in the massacre now called the Tragedy of Sablier, after Glen had ordered the Baskervilles to. She was then dragged into the Abyss for 100 years along with the other Baskervilles. Plot Sablier Arc Zai Vessalius meets up with Lotti after she and Zwei, who is now unconscious, w ere attacked by Xerxes Break. Zai carries Zwei to the Baskervilles Door to the Abyss where he and Lotti greet Lily as she's released from the Abyss. Lily is confused at first, but Lotti brings her through the fact that 100 years have passed and that what they did 100 years before was now called the Tragedy of Sablier. Lily then joins the Baskervilles on their search for the Sealing Stones that prevent Glen from being ressurected. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc After the breaking of the second Seal at the hands of the Head Hunter, Lotti, Fang, Doug and Lily went to meet with Vincent Nightray. While they were talking, Vincent began drifting into sleep because of the effects of his Contract with Dormouse. Lily smacks Vincent awake and tells him not to fall asleep while they're talking. Vincent jokes that he was having a nightmare and that it must've been Lily's fault, though Fang quickly told Vincent not to bully Lily before wrapping her in his robe. Vincent said that he must've still been half asleep, though Lily knew he was lying. Lotti got them all back on track, talking about the Seals and how it bothers her that the Head Hunter was the one to destroy the second Seal. Lily didn't see the problem as they were spared having to destroy it themselves. Vincent then went on to shed some light on the background of the Head Hunter. After Vincent's explaination became tiresome, Lotti just asked him to stop, which caused Lily to laugh because Lotti was yelling at Vincent for once. In retaliation, Vincent flicked a white pawn at Lily's head. Lotti then asked Vincent how his progress with obtaning the Keys to the Abyss from the Dukes was progressing. Lily didn't understand as she thought that Vincent had the same task that they did. Vincent explained that as he's able to move freely inside of Pandora, he's meant to obtain the Keys to the Abyss from the Dukes, though doing so to obtain Rufus Barma or Cheryl Rainsworth's Keys would be dangerous, and Duke Nightray refuses to give his up despite being a Baskerville himself. This is why Vincent was dating Ada Vessalius, to use her to get to Oscar Vessalius' Key. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Pandora was able to make an advance to Isla Yura's mansion to investigate for the third Sealing Stone, Lily, Fang, Doug and Lotti snuck into the mansion while Oz Vessalius' Second Coming of Age Ceremony was being held. In the lower levels of the mansion, Lily comes across several members of Pandora, and her Chain Bandersnatch immediatly attacks. Bandersnatch manages to kill the Pandora members, until more arrive, among them is Reim Lunettes. Later Reim wakes up when Bandersnatch licks his face after being knocked unconscious. Lily reveals that she'd taken him to another room of the mansion, and that she'd stopped Bandersnatch from killing him because she knew he had a Chain and so she'd hoped that he could use it as a playmate for Bandersnatch. Reim explains to Lily that his Chain, March Hare, is powerless and wouldn't be a good playmate for her Bandersnatch. Lily felt that he was like her and told him about her history and acceptance as a Baskerville. Reim is initially shocked as he thought that all Baskervilles were related, but Lily explains that they are sought out by the Light of the Abyss, and as such, they have no blood relation. Lily tries on Reim's glasses and explains that she wants to become Reim's friend. Reim hesitates and asks if Lily would kill again if Glen returned and asked her too, which Lily agrees to, as Glen's word is absolute. Reim then asks if Lily would like to see his Chain, which makes Lily ecstatic, Reim summons his March Hare, which distracts Bandersnatch long enough for Reim to shoot Lily in the back of the head, making Bandersnatch fade away. Reim felt uncomfortable about killing her, but reminds himself that despite appearing like a little girl, Lily was a Baskerville, and therefore far more dangerous. To Reim's surprise, Bandersnatch reappears and attacks Reim. Lily then rises, revealing that the bullett didn't kill her, though, as Baskervilles have special powers. Lily then tells Reim that she still wants to play with Reim, smashing his glasses in the process. Soon after, Reim has been attacked visciously by Bandersnatch and barely clings to his life, though trying hard to knowing that he had to tell Pandora of the Baskerville's healing abilities. Fang then appeared and stops Lily from continuing her attacks. He's dissappointed in Lily, and assesses Reim's condition, checking his vitals before declaring him to be dead. Xerxes Break walks in at this time, having just heard Fang's statement. Break summons his Chain Mad Hatter and prepares to battle the Baskervilles. Fang then grabs Lily and brings her into the forest where it's safer to fight. Break catches up to them and Lily mainly watches as Fang and Break fight with their swords, but when Break slashes Fang across his chest and stomach, Lily intervenes, sending Bandersnatch into the fight too. Break is able to hold off both Bandersnatch and Fang as he heals. Fang then brings out his Chain, Tove, who burroughes under Break and slashes his side with his claws. Break is determined to use Mad Hatter to kill them as it was they were so close to being Chains that it was only way, but Gilbert stopps him from doing so, preventing Break from doing something that would've killed him. Instead Gil summons Raven who attacks the Baskervilles with blue fire that was able to harm and eventually kill them. Fang once again grabs Lily and Tove clings to her head as they flee. Lily recognizes Glen's Raven and declares that they should kill Gil so they can free Raven. Even though Fang wants to retreat and regroup, Lily insists they go back and fight. Break then concentrates Mad Hatter's power into his sword as he and Gil catch up to Lily and Fang. While they fight, Break attacks Lily, and she pulls out Reim's gun, which she grabbed sometime before, and she aims it at him. Reim appears, having crawled from the mansion after faking his death with March Hare, and screams Lily's name, which distracts her, and Break goes in for the kill, but Fang pushes her out of the way and is stabbed though the stomach. Lotti arrives riding on Leon, and she watches with Lily watch as Fang and Tove disappears. Lotti grabs Lily and they flee once again. Lily appears once again after Isla Yura had been killed, when Doug leads Lily and Lotti into the chamber where the Third Seal of Glen Baskerville was hidden, Lily and Lotti help Doug reach the Sealing Stone and after a short fight, Doug manages to destroy it. Lily then starts to complain about Bandersnatch lashing out uncontrollably, something that was also happening to all the Humpty Dumpties and other Chains. Doug then proceeds to grab Lotti and Lily and the three of them escape the mansion unharmed as it begins to fall due to the fire and damage caused by the destruction of the Seal. Jack's Intention Arc Lily later appears alongside Lotti, Doug and four unknown Baskervilles as Vincent and Echo bring Leo to the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss in Sablier. Lily and her fellow Baskervilles then proceed to bow before their long lost master. Lily, Doug and Lotti appear alongside numerous other hooded Baskervilles as they surround Rufus Barma and Cheryl Rainsworth. Lotti reminds Rufus of their agreement, and with that Rufus concentrates Dodo's power into his fan and uses it to attack Cheryl. Rufus and the Baskervilles then proceed with Cheryl's Key to the Abyss to the location of the fifth Sealing Stone. Using a thread woven by Cheryl's Chain, Owl, that had connected to Rufus, Gilbert, Break and the rest of Pandora arrive soon after the Baskervilles at the fifth Sealing Stone where a massacre breaks out. In the commotion, the fifth Seal shatters and Glen's head rolls out. The battle stops as the Baskervilles stare in horror and confusion at their master's disembodied head. Description Appearence She is a young girl with short light brown hair and bangs, blue eyes and a tattoo of the Devil's mark covering the left side of her face. As a member of the Baskervilles, she wears their red cloak at all times, and underneath it she wears black suspenders and bows over a frilly white blouse, along with black pumpkin pants, black thigh highs, and knee high boots. She sometimes wears jewelry such as earrings or bracelets, and in the past she wore a plain dress. While her exact height is unknown, she is very short compared to other adult characters in the series. Personality Lily has a very childish personality. While she isn't always very bright, she's normally a very cheerful girl. She considers the other members of the Baskervilles her family and cares for them very much, along with Glen Baskerville. She values family and friends above all else, as seen in her conversation with Liam, but despite that she doesn't think much about killing people, seeing them as her playmates rather than people with family and friends of their own. When she doesn't get her way, she pouts or throws a tantrum, and she's a bit of a crybaby. She seems slightly unstable, as shown when her personality changes from childish to psychopath-like in mere seconds. Abilities She possesses several abilities that seem to be common among the Baskervilles, such as not being able to die from things that would kill normal people (as seen when she is shot by Liam). Lottie also tells her that because she was selected by the Abyss, she warps the lives of the regular people around her, which explains why bad things happened to her family when she was with them. Lily and the other Baskervilles also have the ability to heal their wounds, making them more like Chains than regular people, but they still feel the pain. Lily, being younger, heals faster than the other Baskervilles, as shown when she was shot by Reim and recovered seconds after but when Fang was slashed by Break he was still recovering when the fight resumed. Chain : See More: Bandersnatch Lily's Chain is a dog-like animal named Bandersnatch, after the creature referenced in Lewis Caroll's poems Jabberwocky and The Hunting of the Snark. It is unknown when or how Lily contracted with it, though presumably it was before the Tragedy of Sablier took place. Relationships Fang Lily's relationship with Fang is almost like a family relationship. Fang is always looking out for Lily, quickly ordering Vincent to stop bullying her, and often acting playfully with her, giving her piggy-backs and wrapping her in his cloak. Infact, Fang seemed to be his happiest when he was with Lily. Though, when Lily had critically injured Reim, Fang was extremely dissappointed in her. Fang was also shown to dislike Lily's reckless choices, himself wanting to avoid a fight and retreat when necessary, whilst Lily was lead back into the fight by her anger. Ultimately, Fang went along with what Lily wanted, which eventually lead to his death, as he pushed Lily out of the way after she'd recklessly confronted Break and then become distracted, in order to save her rather than himself. Lotti Lotti's relationship with Lily is very dominant. Though she was shown to care for Lily, when Lotti first encountered Lily, she remarked on how unkempt she was, and when Lily was released from the Abyss, Lotti offered comfort to Lily, and eased her into the new world she'd been released into. Later, when Lotti, Fang, Doug and Lily go to meet with Vincent to discuss the Sealing Stones, Lily was overjoyed that Lotti was yelling at Vincent for once, implying that Lotti often yelled at her, showing that although Lotti cared for Lily, she was not as patient as Fang was when dealing with her. Gilbert Nightray Right from the start, Lily hated Gilbert, as being Contracted to Raven meant that he'd stolen Raven from Glen. Gil being Contracted with Raven is what lead to Lily's resentment of him, and caused her to demand that Fang stopped running from Break and Gil and fought them in order to free Raven from Gil's grip. Ultimately Gil saw Lily as another enemy, and treated her as such, this being said, the resenment was mutual between the two. Xerxes Break Break hated Lily because he thought that she'd killed his best friend. Immediatly, Break summoned Mad Hatter and vowed to kill Lily, chasing her and Fang as they fled the mansion. Break fought hard, forgetting about his vulnerability due to his health to focus on killing the Baskervilles. When Break got the chance to kill Lily after he'd teamed up with Gil, he went for it, despite that fact that she'd pulled out Reim's gun. As she was distracted by Reim, who'd crawled his way from the mansion, Lily was distracted and pushed out of harm's way by Fang, who sacraficed himself to save Lily. Lily was shown to still despise Break when he arrived to attack Rufus Barma at the 5th Seal, though she was held back by her fellow Baskervilles. Reim Lunettes Lily viewed Reim as her friend, her statement was sincere despite the fact that she expressed her liking of Reim by attacking him visciously with Bandersnatch, though this was her way of playing. Lily took precautions during this time to make sure that no vital organs were harmed, allowing Reim to live in the longrun. Although Reim shot Lily in the head as his duty to Pandora, Lily did not seem bothered by it as she was excited to see Reim when he'd crawled his way into the forest outside of Isla Yura's mansion. This act of excitement is what allowed Break to attack, although Fang saved Lily from death. Lily's friendship with Reim is one-sided, as Reim has no desire to be her friend. Vincent Nightray Through their few encounters in the series, Vincent has been shown to bully Lily, often teasing her and making fun of her, much to Fang's displeasure Quotes *''"Lo... Lottie...?"'' *''"BANDERSNATCH!!!!!!!!"'' *''"That's great... I finally escaped!"'' *''"What happened? How much time has passed before I came out?"'' *''"We were spared the trouble of breaking the second seal! We should be glad!"'' *''"Hooray! She got mad at you!"'' *''"Huh? N-no way..."'' Gallery ﻿ Lily.jpg|Lily after escaping The Abyss Bandersnatch.jpg|Lily and Bandersnatch Lily 1.jpg|Lily with a toy March Hare and Bandersnatch Volume 13.jpg|Lily and Bandersnatch with the Jun Cat ﻿ Chapter Appearences Trivia *Lily's name is most likely taken from a pawn mentioned in Lewis Caroll's book Through the Looking-Glass. In the story, Lily is the daughter of the White Queen. She is too young to participate in the chess game between the White Queen and the Red Queen, and so Alice takes her place. *Coincedentally, Lily's possible tie to the white pawn of the same name is reflected when Vincent flicks one of the white pawns from his chess game, against Doug, at Lily's head. Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Servants Category:Shinigami Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Illegal Contractors